A New Family
by Mistoffelees' Magical Sweater
Summary: ONESHOT. Quaxo gets taken in by a new family...bad summary but there's not much more to say.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or any of the charectors...but if I did Quaxo would have more solo singing lines and would be forever played by Jacob Brent. sigh

Please ignore any spelling mistakes...as I do not have spell check sob.

Anyway I promised Quaxo ("thats right you did") that my next story would be about him. So here he is...getting a new family. The italicized and bold wording is Misto's thoughts.

Enjoy and please R and R.

A New Home

"Woah...bro...look it's a cat!"

"Yeah Erik...that's usually what they call the four legged things with tails that go 'meow'" Will Butler said rolling his eyes.

"Do you think Mom would let us keep it?" Erik asked hopefully.

_**It?...It has a name!**_

"Are you kidding? Mom hates cats!" Will exclaimed.

_**Hates cats? gulp**_

"Besides...it could be...sick or something...like have rabies...and be wild and dangerous." Will continued.

_**Dangerous?! ME?...Do I look sick to you? No...i don't...your the one who looks sick.**_

"He's not sick...look" Erik reached out and scratched Quaxo behind the ears.

_**purr**_

"Well...ok...so maybe he is safe...but still, Mom would never let us keep it." Will said.

_**Again with this 'it' business...**_

"We could hide him...in our room!" Erik suggested, beginning to get very excited.

"Yeah...I guess we could...ok fine," Will agreed. "But it needs a name."

_**I have a name...the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!! audience applauses and roses are thrown**_

"Like...Fluffy!" Will cried!

_**Fluffy...ick! Do you have any idea how cliche' that is?**_

"Um...Will?...I think this is a boy cat. Fluffy is a girl name." Erik said.

_**Yes...listen to that boy...he may have half his brain cells in working order...Fluffy is a girl name.**_

"It can go either way (_**it can not) **_now we've got to sneak him upstairs...you take him and shimmy up the gutter to our window...and I'll pull you in.

_**You have got to be kidding...no way...under any circumstances am I---**_

"NO!" Erik screeched. "I am NOT climbing up the side of our house!"

_**Thank Heaviside!**_

"Fine..." Will huffed, he walked over to the dining room window and peered in, "Mom is working on her stamp collection...I'll distract her and you get the cat upstairs...think you can handle that ?"

"Yeah...we better not get caught."

_**You are so very comforting...**_

Inside the house ran Will and at first all that was heard was a great 'sigh' as their mother was greeted by her least favorite child. Erik picked up our dear Quaxo in a less than gentle manner and quietly entered the house. He eased himself through the entrance hall, praying that the cat would not squirm...but his pray was left unanswered.

_**If you honestly think I'm going to let you carry me off to Heaviside only knows where...**_

"Hey!" Erik whispered frantically, "Stop that...do you want to get caught...and sent to the pound?"

_**gulp...Pound?**_

"Thats a good kitty." Erik soothed as he began to climb the staircase, "Your a good kitty."

_**Yes I am a very good kitty**_

Erik made it to the bedroom and quitetly shut the door behind him..."We did it kitty...we made it." However from the bottom of the staircase Will forgot his cover, "DID YOU GET HIM?!"

_**Idiot! Everlasting Cat what a fool!!!!**_

"Great!" groaned Erik then to Quaxo..."At this rate you'll be lucky if you don't get sent to the pound Kitty."

_**"If I get sent to the pound, I promise I will come back to haunt you." (notice quotations...this was said out loud)**_

Erik turned wide eyed and stared at Quaxo, "Kitty did you...WILL!!!"

Will came running into the room..."What...what is it?"

"The...c...cat...he t...talked...he talked to m..me." Erik stuttered clutching the front of his brother's shirt.

Will raised his eyebrows and looked at Quaxo doubtfully.

_**"Meow"**_

"Right," Will said prying his brother's hands loose from his shirt and leading him over to his bed, "you lie down...I'm going to get the cat some milk."

_**licks lips milk...**_

The minute Will left the room Quaxo pounced up on Erik's stomach.

_**"I prefer warm milk"**_

Erik looked positively petrified and he squeezed his eyes shut, "The cat is not talking to me...the cat is not talking to me..."

_**"Of course I'm not...your just insane."**_

Erik opened his eyes, "I am?"

_**"You must be...you know that cats don't talk...and I know that cats don't talk..."**_

"Stop talking to me!!!" Erik cried.

"Erik," Will said entering the room, "listen to me cats DO NOT talk!"

"This one does!" Erik exclaimed getting down on his knees to face Quaxo, "Talk for Will kitty, just like you talked to me...please talk kitty."

_**"Meow"**_

"O...k...I'm gonna go see if we have any aspirin or something like that...just don't start talking to the wall while I'm gone." Will said leaving Erik and Quaxo alone. Suddenly Quaxo's white patches began to melt away into the black fur.

"H..how did you do that?" Erik asked frightened.

_**"I'm a magic cat."**_

"A magic cat..." Erik repeated and Quaxo nodded, "Great! I have a magic cat that talks in my bedroom...Mom is gonna KILL me."

_**"I'm not a house cat...I come and I go...no questions...ok?"**_

Erik nodded..."so...do you have a name?"

_**"Quaxo...when I'm black and white...when I'm like this Mr. Mistoffelees."**_

Will walked back in the room and stopped...staring at Mr. Mistoffelees, "Wasn't that cat black and white a minute ago?"

"I think I've thought up a good name for him." Erik said smiling.

"Yeah?" Will asked not taking his eyes off the cat, "Whats that?"

"Mr. Mistoffelees." Erik replied.

"Do you like that name?" Will asked the cat as white fur began to appear on his feet again.

_**"Meow"**_


End file.
